Almost Unwilling Love
by rolewritting01
Summary: Kai is normally a cold and uncaring person but seems to open up to the young Max, but will the boy be able to handle keeping their relationship secret? It won't be easy as the boy falls deeper inlove with the cold Kai.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in the writting. If you've never seen beyblade I'm sorry but I'm not explaining everything about the show in this...

_This story begans as the Blade Breakers celebrate their resent victory in the Asia Tournament, the five boys Ray, Tyson, Max, Kai, and Kenny sit in the back of the long white limo; along with Mr. Dickerson. Unsure of where they are heading as Mr. D has set up a surprise for the boys in Italy, not only to celebrate their win but young Max's fiftenth birthday._

_"Where are we heading Mr. D..?" Tyson asked not looking up from Dizzy; Kenny's laptop to see all the action of their resent battles._

_"Oh well it's a bit of a surprise my boy, you've done so well in the battles I think you all could use a break. And as I'm sure you guys know it's Max's birthday this weekend so a small party is in order." The blonde boy giggled as his friends looked at him, except for the cold Kai, he just rested against the door and sighed._

_"Big woop.. The brats going to be another year older.. Who really cares.." Max looked to the boy who'd ruined his happy moment, he looked down as sadness spread across his face._

_"You jerk why ya gotta be mean, maxie didn't do anything to you!" Tyson yelled as he took his friend into his arms rubbing his back softly "It's ok maxie... We won't let that grump ruin your big day alright?" He spoke with that cheesy grin of his, Max smiled and gave a bit of a nod. The rest of the car ride was pretty quite, the boy's moved to the other side of the car with Mr. D to talk about Max's party leaving Max next to Kai. The blonde seemed nervous about something as his hands were folded in his lap fidgeting with his fingers, he looked to Kai and did his best not to blush but before he could speak the limo came to a stop and Kai turned to open his door and step out._

_"Stupid..." Max whispered to himself as he and everyone else stepped out of the limo, they were at Mr. D's private airport, Max smiled brightly as he walked behind all the other's with Kai, he seemed to want to be close to Kai resently but he really didn't know why, he looked up at the other and smiled once more "This will be fun huh Kai..?" The taller male just shrugged and crossed his arms, causing the other to sigh and just continue the short walk silently, after parting from Mr. D and boarding the plane the boys were off to Italy._

_Tyson of course shoving his face in the dinning room along with Kenny working on Ray's blade, Max making his way to the back of the plane to take his seat, he stopped once he caught sight of Kai in the seat next to hisown. He blushed deeply and just stood staring at the hansome boy, with a low growl kai looked up to Max "Are you going to just stand there and stare.. Or are you going to sit down?!" His voice was calm but it was easy to tell he was annoyied, Max flinched and made his way past Kai sitting next to his friend, he smiled and laughe softly as he looked to Kai once more._

_"You alright Kai..?" He asked with a shaky voice, Kai was always withdraw but lately he'd been crankier so Max figured something was up. He shrugged and rolled over slightly cloing his eyes, max sighed and looked against the window looking out at the beautiful sky_

_Skipping to the hotel_

_The boys arrived at there hotel and headed up to there suite, the room had five bedrooms each with there own bathroom, a kitchen, living room, and beyblade station. Kai's room was first, them Tyson's, Kenny's, Ray's, and Max's on the far end of the room. Max put his things away as well did everyone else, they would be staying here for a few weeks so they had brought enough clothes to do so, after slipping off his shoes and sitting on his be max looked around "I hope I can get closer to him this week..." Max spoke to himself or so he thought._

_"Get closer to who eh...?" The familure cold voice spoke as the sound of the door clicking closed could be heard. Max's glance shot up as his cheeks flushed again, his eyes locked with Kai's, a look of confusion came to his face as the older boy walked closer "Get closer to who Max..." The boy's mouth opened but no words came out, was Kai really in his room or was this just another dream "Are you going to answer me.." His voice was a bit more annoied this time, he'd made his way to stand infront of the boy who sat on the bed. A knock could be heard at the door._

_"Yo Maxie we're going to go look around... You wanna come..?" Tyson asked as he tried to open the door, but Kai had locked it after he'd come into the room._

_"Max is helping me with something Tyson.. We'll catch up later.." After hearing the front door close as the boy's all left, Kai bought his attention back to the blushing boy before him, Max scooted back slightly as the other male got closer, he was a bit scared but happy at the same time. Kai kneeled on the bed and moved a bit closer to Max, his hands soon grabbed ahold of his waist to pull him closer, he placed one hand under Max's chin and leaned in kissing him roughly "Happy Birthday Max.." Kai grinned whickedly causing Max to pull away with his body trembling "What's wrong Max, this is something you want isn't it.. I can tell it is so just calm down.." Kai had already began to remove hisarm cuffs and scarf dropping them on the floor._

_Still unable to speak even one word Max gasped seeing Kai remove his shirt revealing his well toned chest and abs, the boy quickly slid his arms between his legs to hide his growing excitement. Kai smirked already knowing what was wrong with the boy, he reached out and grabbed the boy by the arm making him laydown on the bed, hea leaned over him as his smirk grew wider. He leaned down kissing the boy once more pushing his tounge past the soft lips of he younger male, his hand sliding the straps of his overalls down, he moved to lift up his Max's shirt a bit sliding his hand under. Max gaspbed feling that hand on his creamy skin, followed by Kai's lips against his delicate neck "K-kai.." Max finally spoke as his head tilted to the side "Why.. Why are you doing this...?"_

_Kai pulled away and looked down at the boy, he looked back up bitting on his bottom lip "Because I want to... I know you want it to so just calm down.." Kai seemed almost sweet though his face still held it's uncaring look, his hand moved up move and his fingers glided across the boy's tiny nipples causing them to become erect, hearing the slight moan from the boy Kai smirked and leaned down to kiss and suck on the boy's neck once more. He could feel himself already becomming hard just from the sound the boy was making, he bit down on his neck softly and began to gently pinch and tease his perked nipples._

_ there ya go more to come soon, please write a review and tell me what you think_


End file.
